Rotorblades, such as those found in large wind turbines, typically contain at least one pliable rootsection layer, consisting of fiberglass or glass composites including biaxial and unidirectional fibers. These rootsection layers are currently installed within the rotorblade via a process that includes cutting the glass into rootsections, rolling the individual sections onto a plurality of tubes, transporting the tubes to a rotorblade mold, unrolling each section on each tube, and individually layering and installing each rootsection into the rotorblade mold where it will eventually be treated to harden and form the rotorblade. Moreover, as each rootsection is layered into the rotorblade mold, that rootsection must be taped or clamped in place within the blade to facilitate a forming of each rootsection layer to the rotorblade's shape.
While this process is an effective means of forming and installing rootsections within the rotorblade, it can be time consuming, in that individually rolling, unrolling, layering, and taping of each rootsection layer requires multiple, individual rootsection layer handlings. Moreover, because of these multiple handlings, structural defect probability within the layers, and thus the rotorblade, can be high due to human error. This is because, with each handling of the glass (on the tube, off the tube, and into the blade), the probability of layer wrinkling and distortion increases, affecting blade structure. Furthermore, each piece of tape added to the layers can cause inconsistency and warping within the glass, further impacting structural integrity. For these reasons, there is a desire for a more efficient system and method for forming and installing glass rootsections within a rotorblade.